


red on red

by spideywhiteys



Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [47]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor AU, Doctor/Patient, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Slight Mention of Blood, and in a medical setting, minato is unfairly pretty, no actual romance, not that kushina will admit it, only kinda offhand tho, or crush at first sight, or even realizes it herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideywhiteys/pseuds/spideywhiteys
Summary: On a Thursday in May, Kushina gets in a car accident. Now, she will tell you that it wasn’t her fault, because in her opinion she’s a very responsible driver and it’s everyone else that’s the problem. This particular fender-bender, be it her fault or not, lands her in the hospital. She’s bleeding from the head and feels a bit woozy but she hasn’t thrown up yet, which is a pretty good sign — because it means she might not have a concussion, and throwing up in general is probably her least favorite thingever.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086938
Kudos: 13





	red on red

**Author's Note:**

> Day 47: Doctor AU / Minato + Kushina

On a Thursday in May, Kushina gets in a car accident. Now, she will tell you that it wasn’t her fault, because in her opinion she’s a very responsible driver and it’s everyone else that’s the problem. This particular fender-bender, be it her fault or not, lands her in the hospital. She’s bleeding from the head and feels a bit woozy but she hasn’t thrown up yet, which is a pretty good sign — because it means she might not have a concussion, and throwing up in general is probably her least favorite thing  _ ever. _

“Uzumaki-san, please stay still.” A Nurse urges, her voice edging on irritated. 

Kushina rolls her eyes. “Listen, I’m totally fine and there’s no way I’m paying ridiculous hospital fees just for you to slap a Band-Aid on my head and call it a day! Have you seen what they charge for Band-Aids here? I’d rather bleed out than pay four grand  _ more, _ since you guys insisted on bringing me here in the ambulance.”

What a shame her car is totaled. It’s not like she’s desperate for money or down on her luck, but getting a new car will still put a dent in her funds. With hospital bills on top of that? Forget it. Never mind the fact that she’d rather just not go through the hassle.

“Uzumaki-san,  _ please, _ you could have a concussion—”

“Well no one’s ever died of a concussion, have they?”

The Nurse’s expression tightens in exasperation. “Actually, they have.”

Kushina purses her lips. “Well that’s awkward.” She coughs. “They probably had it way worse. I mean look at me! It’s just a little blood. I’m totally fine in the light, too. No hangover symptoms.”

A sigh. One of those drawn out I’m-dealing-with-a-child type of sighs. “I can’t force you to stay, but you should consider it, just to be safe. I understand your monetary concerns but—”

There’s a knock at the door. It slides open a moment later to reveal a man in scrubs and lab coat — doctor coat? Whatever, one of those white things that sciencey people wear. The Doctor has shaggy blonde hair, the kind that looks like spun gold and sunshine. It matches well with his stunning, crystal blue eyes. Immediately, his appearance irks her a little because he’s prettier than her. Prettier than half the girls Kushina has ever met! Long, sunny lashes and an angular face, a soft smile to match the equally mushy gleam in his eyes. 

He’s unfairly symmetrical and ludicrously bright. 

The Nurse — and maybe she has an actual name but Kushina forgot it — blushes up to the roots of her hair, dark eyes lighting up. She looks ridiculous. How utterly unprofessional. There’s nothing special about this girly looking sap! 

“Hey there,” he greets, and even his voice is soothing and balanced and utterly dumb. “I’m Namikaze-sensei. Heard you got into a bit of an accident.”

Kushina huffs, turning her nose up. “Wasn’t my fault.”

“I-I didn’t say it was—”

“Good.” She eyes him critically. “The road’s full of idiots. Anyway, are you really a doctor? You look kinda young and unreliable.”

Nurse lady cringes. “That’s quite rude to say, Uzumaki-san.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

“Um.” Namikaze begins. “Were you planning to stay overnight? Or do you have someone at home that can wake you up periodically?”

“Hah?” Kushina scrunches her face up. “Can’t you just like, tell me how to stop the bleeding on my own and let me go? It’s honestly not that bad, and this place is expensive as fuck.”

Namikaze stifles a laugh as the Nurse gapes at Kushina’s audacity once more. He offers her a smile, an oddly genuine one that makes him look like the sky incarnate. Kushina tells herself she has no business turning as red as her hair.

“Why don’t we start with getting that blood out of your hair? It’s such a pretty red, it’d be a shame to leave it as it is.”

Kushina sniffs, crossing her arms. She eyes him again in a slightly less antagonistic light, ignoring the thumping of her traitorous heart. “I mean, sure. Whatever. But I don’t want her to do it, she’s annoying.”

The Nurse swells with indignation. “Wha—”

“Sasaki-san, maybe check on another patient?” Namikaze interrupts rather sheepishly, applying a speedy balm to the rising tension.

The Nurse — _Susuki_ or whatever — exhales rather heavily and gives Kushina an annoyed glare. When she turns to face Namikaze, she’s all simpering smiles and shyness. “Sure thing, Namikaze-sensei.”

Kushina scoffs and rolls her eyes as the woman leaves.  _ How two-faced. _ Kushina hates people like that. If _Sesame_ is annoyed, she should just show it. What does she think hiding her personality to get a  _ guy _ is gonna do for her in the long run?

When they’re alone, Namikaze offers her another dazzling smile. He approaches the little sink to sanitize his hands. “Now why don’t we get started?”

“Urgh.” Kushina blinks against the brightness. 

Maybe she  _ does _ have a concussion.


End file.
